Die Totalität des Seins und seine Anomalien
by Mordred Malfoy
Summary: ONESHOT Was ist nur in Hogwarts los? Merkwürdige Dinge geschehen, Wetten werden Abgeschlossen...


_Diese Geschichte entstand im Zuge der 3. Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers auf Hpffa. de. Aufgabenstellung war es, eine 2000 bis 3000 Wörter lange Geschichte zu schreiben, in der die erste Strophe des Lieds „Auf des Munots altem Turme" vorkommen muss. Außerdem durften die Wörter(Körper, Wasser, Umhang, Bühne, Gehen, töten, wegwerfen, stark, violett, zusammen) NICHT verwendet werden._

_**Mir nix... hab mir die Figuren nur ausgeliehen, verdien kein Geld damit, aber Respekt ;-)**_

_So, und jetzt folgt mein Beitrag zu dritten Teil des TMT-_

_Viel spass beim lesen!!!_

_ (Spielt im 7. Schuljahr, und ich hab einfach mal kurzerhand ignoriert, was in Band 6 passiert ist...)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------ Die Totalität des Seins und seine Anomalien 

„Schatz?"

„mhh..."

„Schaahatz?!"

„Mhmhhh?"

„Schaaaaaatz!... Jetzt hör mir doch mal zu"

„Verdammt, nenn mich nicht immer _so_!"

„Is ja gut! Aber nur, wenn du mir endlich zuhörst"

Völlig entnervt lies er vom Hals seiner Freundin ab, an dem er sich gerade liebevoll herunter geküsst hatte, richtete sich auf und schaute in ihre großen, braunen Augen, die ihn fordernd anblickten.

„Also gut, schieß los. Du gibst ja sowieso keine Ruhe bis du alles gesagt hast."

„Schatz, ich hab nachgedacht..."

„ ...schon wieder..."

„Was schon wieder? Ich denk öfters nach, im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten!"

„Ahggrrrr, das hab ich doch überhaupt nicht gemeint!!! Du hast ES schon wieder gesagt!"

„Was denn..?"

„Das Wort, das mit _sch _Anfängt und mit_ atz _aufhört!! Und über dessen Benutzung wir uns schon _öfters_ gestritten haben!!!"

„Ach, jetzt reg dich nicht immer so auf, wir sind hier gerade allein, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte! Aber, wo du gerade dabei bist, dich aufzuregen... ich hab da ne Idee."

„Bei Merlin, mir schwant schreckliches..."

Sein Schicksal erwartend rollte er sich von ihr herunter und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes ,während sie ihn mit funkelnden Augen ansah, die nichts wirklich gutes erwarten ließen.

„Du erinnerst dich doch noch an unsere Diskussion gestern?! Ja?"

Er nickte ergeben und strich sich Schicksalsergeben die schulterlangen Haare aus der Stirn.

„Also. Da wir uns ja nicht einigen konnten, endlich mit offenen Karten zu spielen..."

„Nein versuch es nicht! Nein! NEIN!! Ich werde NICHT noch einmal mit dir darüber diskutieren! Ich dachte, das hätten wir durch."

„Scha..."

„_Nenn mich nicht immer So!_"

Beschwichtigend hob sie die Hände.

„In Ordnung. Aber hör mir erst mal zu, bevor du wieder etwas sagst. Keiner von uns will in dieser Sache nachgeben. Also lass uns einen Deal machen! Eine Wette. Der Verlierer muss folgendes machen..."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte ihm etwas in Ohr, woraufhin sich seine Augen weiteten.

„Und was ist der Wettinhalt?"

Wieder beugte sie sich vor, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr und hielt ihm einen Zettel vor die Nase, den er aufmerksam studierte.

„ Und du denkst wirklich, ich könnte das nicht?"

„Ja."

Einen Augenblick wurden seine Augen vor erstaunen groß, doch dann verzogen sie sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und er warf seiner Freundin mörderische Blicke zu.

„Ja?! JA?! In Ordnung. Die Wette gilt! Wenn ich gewinne, was zweifellos der Fall sein wird, dann gibst du endlich Ruhe!!! Und für den Fall, dass du gewinnst..."

„Du bist so was von überzeugt von dir..."

„Nein, ich weiß einfach, dass ich besser bin als du! Und deswegen: Wenn _du_ gewinnst, dann werden wir es öffentlich machen. Und um die Sache noch ein bisschen spannender zu machen noch folgendes machen falls der unwirkliche Fall eintreten sollte, dass ich verliere. ..."

Nun beugte er sich zu ihr herüber. Bei seinen Worten bekam sie große Augen und schaute ihn ungläubig an. Er schenkte ihr noch ein überhebliches Grinsen bei dem sie das Gesicht verzog. Als er sich mit einem Kuss verabschiedet hatte, konnte man jedoch ein hinterhältiges Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielen sehen als sich hiunter ihm die Türe schloss...

„Hast du noch nicht begriffen, dass ich immer bekomme, was ich will?" fragte sie in die Stille des Raumes hinein...

„Du Harry?"

Erleichtert sprang der Junge, der überlebt hatte von seinem Platz vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum auf.

„ Mienchen, wo kommst denn du jetzt her? Ron und ich suchen dich schon den ganzen Tag..."

„Ich war spazieren. Warum habt ihr mich denn gesucht?"

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht nachdem du schon wieder spurlos verschwunden warst. Hermine, dass kann so nicht weiterg..."

„Harry, ich weiß. Es wird es auch nicht mehr vorkommen... Ich verspreche es dir!" unterbrach Hermine ihren besten Freund. „Ich brauchte nur ein wenig Zeit für mich, verstehst du? Ich kann doch auch nicht die ganze Zeit nur lernen... Aber ich werde mir morgen extra viel Zeit für euch nehmen."

Misstrauisch beäugte Harry seine beste Freundin in dem festen Glauben, sich verhört zu haben.

„Wie, nicht die ganze Zeit lernen? Bist du krank? Sollen wir auf die Krankenstation? Oder zu Professor McGonnagall? In die Bibliothek...?"

„Harry! Ich fühl mich blendend!" unterbrach sie ihn lachend.

„Aber?"

„Nix da, aber! Ich hab einfach festgestellt, dass ich den gesamten Stoff für das nächste Jahr und die UTZ perfekt beherrsche. Und außerdem beschlossen, dass ich mir jetzt auch ein bisschen Spaß gönnen darf."

„ ? Den gesamten... Hermine, du machst mir echt Angst! Das Schuljahr hat doch erst vor zwei Wochen begonnen..."

Hermine brach in fröhliches Lachen aus als sie in sein nun endgültig völlig entgleistes Gesicht sah.

„Ich hab halt gut geplant! Ach Harry, schau mal, ich hab beschlossen, das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts zu genießen! Ich will auch mal alles genießen und den anderen Zeigen, dass ich nicht nur die besserwisserische Streberin bin, für die mich alle halten! Nicht ständig an Hausaufgaben und Prüfungen denken müssen."

„..."

„Harry?"

„..."

„Harry?! Ist alles klar?"

„Jaa..." antwortete er langsam. „ Aber ich glaub ich muss mich erst mal an deinen Sinneswandel gewöhnen..."

„Ich lass euch ja ein bisschen Zeit dazu... sagen wir ähm, fünf Minuten?!?"

„Bei Merlin –jetzt ist es passiert... jetzt ist sie völlig übergeschnappt... zu viele Bücher... zuviel gelernt... die Luft in der Bibliothek ist nicht in Ordnung...Snape hat sie vergiftete... Sie wird nie wieder normal..."

„Harry... Harry... _Harry Potter!! _Hör mir zu!"  
Verwirrt nickte der Junge, der langsam aber sicher glaubte in einer falschen Welt gelandet zu sein, jener menschlichen Hülle zu, in der vor kurzem noch seine beste Freundin gesteckt hatte.

„Ok, ich verstehe, dass du etwas überrascht bist. Aber weißt du was? Lass uns eine Wette abschließen, und wenn du gewinnst, dann mach ich dir den Rest des Jahres deine Hausarbeiten für Snape. Und wenn ich gewinne, dann..." Sie beugte sich dem schwarzhaarigen entgegen und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

„In Ordnung, versteh zwar nicht, was dir das bringt und ich habe das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass du irgendetwas ausheckst, dass mir nicht gefallen könnte... aber jetzt sag mir mal, was das für eine ominöse Wette sein soll."

Verschwörerisch saßen sie nun beieinander und wer diese Begebenheit beobachtete konnte nur sehen, wie sich Harrys Gesichtsausdruck von normal zu sehr ratlos verwandelte...

Am nächsten Morgen eilte Hermine grinsend aus ihrem Zimmer, die Treppen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Harry und Ron schon warteten um mit ihr gemeinsam zu frühstücken.

Harry betrachtete die braunhaarige ,die ihnen mit eiligen Schritten voraus eilte, versonnen und fragte sich wohl schon zum hundertsten Mal seit dem merkwürdigen Gespräch am letzten Abend, was Hermine in Merlins Namen da genau ausheckte. Weil sie nie etwas ohne Hintergedanken tat. Nur dieses mal war es ihm wirklich schleierhaft, was sie vorhatte...

Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle stießen immer mehr Schüler aus verschiedenen Teilen des Schlosses zu ihnen. Allein die Slytherins mussten, Umständehalber, einen anderen Weg nehmen, so dass die große und die kleinere Gruppe an Schülern sich regelmäßig an den Türen der großen Halle begegneten. Und da Slytherins und Gryffindors, wie ja allen bekannt ist, nicht miteinander auskamen, endeten diese Begegnungen meistens damit, dass betreffende Streithähne entweder Nachsitzen oder ihre Zeit im Krankenflügel verbringen mussten. Insbesondere Harry und sein Intimfeind Draco Malfoy schienen das Recht gepachtet zu haben, die lautesten und spektakulärsten Auseinandersetzungen zu führen. Und auch an diesem Morgen befürchteten ihre Kameraden das schlimmste, als sie sahen, wie der Blonde, sobald er den Schwarzhaarigen erblickt hatte, auf eben diesen mit einem maskenhaften, eiskalten grinsen im Gesicht zuschritt.

„Potter"

„Malfoy"

Harry hatte sich bereits auf die nun zwangsläufig folgende Auseinandersetzung eingestellt als sich zu seiner Überraschung das Gesicht des Blonden zu einem warmen Lächeln verzog.

„Potter?"

„Ähm...", Harry konnte sein Erstaunen kaum verbergen, rechnete jedoch nach wie vor mit allem. „Ja?!?"

„Potter...Ich wünsch dir noch einen schönen Tag! Granger.", er nickte Hermine zu, „Weasely." .

Nachdem er auch Ron zugenickt hatte, drehte er sich um, die Gesichter der Umstehenden ignorierend und stolzierte in Malfoy- Manier in die Große Halle.

„Bitte? ... Was in Merlins Namen war denn das?"

Neville, der hinter den Dreien gestanden hatte ,sprach die Frage, die allen - selbst den Anwesenden Slytherins - ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, aus.

Noch auf dem Weg in den Kerker war Dracos merkwürdig „normales" verhalten _das _Gesprächsthema bei den Gryffindors. Auch Harry, der Junge, den man nun endgültig aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte, und seine beiden besten Freunde spekulierten ob und was Malfoy plante. Erst als sie das Zaubertränkezimmer betraten, verstummten sie.

Kaum das sie saßen rauschte auch schon Snape in der für ihn typischen Art herein, die jedoch im siebten Jahr bei den meisten keine so angsteinflößende Wirkung mehr hatte wie noch zu Beginn ihrer Schulzeit, dieses Gefühl war eher einem gesunden Respekt gewichen.

„Zauberstäbe weg. Das Rezept steht an der Tafel, begeben sie sich in Zweiergruppen , sie haben eine Stunde Zeit." Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes erschien es auf der Tafel und alle begaben sich in die üblichen Gruppen. Doch dann...

„Longbottom? Ich komm heute mal zu dir, in Ordnung?!"

Stille.

Neville wurde leichenblass und schien einer Ohnmacht nahe, als er in das freundlich lächelnde Gesicht Draco Malfoys starrte, des auf einmal neben ihm stand.

Alle Augen waren auf die Beiden gerichtet . Keiner Sprach ein Wort, und selbst Snape schien mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt zu sein. Neville warf seinen Freunden hilflose Blicke zu.

„Ich... ähm...also...", stammelte er als sich keiner regte und Malfoy ihn nach wie vor fragend ansah.

„Longbottom? Ähm... Neville? Bist du in Ordnung? Ich dachte ich helfe dir mal, wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich es nicht schaffen würde, dir das beizubringen."

Neville schienen nun endgültig die Augen aus dem Kopf zu fallen, und selbst Snape starrte sprachlos seinen Lieblingsschüler an. Malfoy jedoch beachtete die anderen nicht und begann in aller Ruhe und Gelassenheit mit leiser Stimme dem blassen Gryffindor zu erklären, wie er vorgehen musste.

Langsam kamen auch die anderen wieder zu sich und begannen nun ebenfalls an ihren Tränken zu arbeiten, wobei sie jedoch weiterhin das merkwürdigen Paar aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachteten.

„Was ist hier bloß los.", fragte Harry in die gespannte aber arbeitsame Stille hinein.

„Potter, ich hab auch keine Ahnung"

Überrascht drehte sich Harry zu dem Sprecher um und sah sich unversehens Blaise Zabini gegenüber, der Richtung Draco und Neville nickte.

„Als er heute morgen aufgestanden ist war er noch völlig normal..."

Zuckte mit den Achseln und drehte sich wieder zu Pansy um, die gerade die nächste Zutat in ihren Kessel gab.

„Nein, Neville – schneiden nicht hacken...nein, rechts herum...nur zweimal...halt... nur die Hälfte..."

Draco schien einiges zu tun zu haben und im laufe der Stunde konnte man hören, wie seine zu beginn monoton klingende Stimme langsam aber sicher einen genervten Unterton bekam.

Und dann schrie er auf einmal los:„Stop...NEIN!!!! _ALLE RUNTER_!!!"

Die meisten konnten sich gerade noch auf den Boden werfen, als mit einem lauten Knall der Kessel explodierte.

Als der Hall verklungen war nahm Malfoy einen tiefen Atemzug, warf Neville einen mörderischen Blick zu...

„LONGBOTTOM, DU VOLLIDIOT? WIE BLÖD …", plötzlich stoppte er mitten im Wort, senkte resigniert den Kopf und setzte sich auf den nächsten Stuhl.

„...wie blöd kann man eigentlich sein?", beendete er den Satz leise für sich, so dass nur wer direkt bei ihm stand dies noch hörte.

„So, Mister Malfoy, haben sie es jetzt eingesehen, dass bei Mister Longbottom Alraunensaft und Teufelswurtz ² verloren sind ? Gut. 20 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin, 100 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Ach, und Sie, Mister Longbottom, werden heute Abend um Punkt acht Uhr zum Nachsitzen erscheinen."

Bis zum Abend hatte sich Nevilles Nervenkostüm wieder einigermaßen stabilisiert und die empörten Gryffindors saßen miteinander an ihrem Haustisch und warteten auf den Beginn des Abendessens. Ron regte sich noch immer darüber auf, dass Snape ihnen so viele Punkte abgezogen hatte, jedoch nicht mehr so laut wie er es noch am Vormittag getan hatte.

Harry und Hermine saßen mit dem Rücken zur Wand den Blick in die große Halle gerichtet und unterhielten sich.

„Weißt du Hermine, was ich am merkwürdigsten finde ist, dass Malfoy sich so..._nett_... verhalten hat. Erst ist er so freundlich und hilft auch noch unserem Spezialisten dort drüben...und dann fliegt der Kessel in die Luft und er ist wieder wie immer und hackt auf allen herum..."

„Ach Harry, manchmal passieren Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde, die nicht sofort einen Sinn ergeben..."

Hermine griff in den Brotkorb der vor ihr erschienen war und hielt ihn Harry hin. Dann nahm sie sich selbst eine Scheibe, strich sich ein Brot und biss hinein und sagte mit einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr:

„ Mhhh, übrigens ... ich glaube, ich gewinne gleich unsre Wette."

Entsetzt warf Harry einen Blick durch die Halle um zu sehen, wie sich einer der Slytherins erhob und seine Robe abstreifte.

(A/N: kursiv bedeutet Flashback, normal das was gerade passiert ab hier)

„_Harry, ich wette mit dir _

Der Slytherin stieg langsam und bedächtig auf die Bank

_, dass ich einen Slytherin dazu bekomme _

und von dort aus auf den Tisch.

_sich vor der gesamten Schule auf einen Tisch zu stellen und _

Alle Gespräche erstarben, als er sich in Pose stellte und sich alle Augen auf ihn richteten ...

_mein_

Gespannte Stille als dieser tief Luft holte

_Lieblingslied zu singen." _

„**Auf des Munots altem Turme  
schau hinaus ich in die Nacht,  
über Dächer, über Giebel,  
einsam halte ich die Wacht.  
Leise rauscht des Rheines Welle,  
leise rauscht des Kohlfirsts Wald,  
doch im Herzen pocht und hämmert  
meiner Liebe Allgewalt."**

Mit überraschend viel Gefühl trug er die erste Strophe vor, setzte genau dort Akzente wo sie hingehörten und schien das Lied in seiner Gesamtheit erfasst zu haben.**  
**

„**Auf des Munots weiter Zinne  
sah ich sie zum letzten Mal,  
wie sie scherzend, kosend tanzte  
auf dem grossen Munotball.  
Auf dem Turme musst ich wachen,  
Gott, wie ist die Welt Betrug!  
Ach man küsste mir mein Liebchen,  
während ich die Stunde schlug."**

Hermine hatte sich mit einem glücklichen Lächeln zurückgelehnt als der Sänger mit der zweiten Strophe begann und betrachtete die Szene die sich ihr bot.

****

„Als ich sah das frech Gebaren  
zog ich wütend an dem Strang,  
und ich schlug so fest die Stunde,  
dass die kleine Glocke sprang.  
Seither sind des Glöckleins Klänge  
so von stillem Weh erfüllt,  
dass den Menschen selbst im Städtchen  
Tränum Trändem Aug entquillt."  


Mittlerweile klebten alle förmlich an den Lippen des Jungen Mannes...

**  
" So musst auch mein Liebchen hören  
dieses Treubruchs harten Klang,  
mög er allen falschen Mädchen  
klingen in den Ohren bang.  
Doch dir Glöcklein will ichs sagen,  
aber schweige wie das Grab,  
ich gesteh, dass ich das Mädchen  
seither fast noch lieber hab."**

Stille. Und dann brach auf einmal tosender Applaus los.

Harry wand sich schicksalsergeben an seine beste Freundin, die nun von einem, bis zum anderen Ohr strahlte.

„Ok, du hast gewonnen. Aber wie in Merlins Namen hast du das hinbekommen? Und außgerechnet _er?_"

„Erfährst du gleich. Du erinnerst dich was, du jetzt machen musst?"

Er nickte und rief sich die Szene die sich am Vorabend ereignet hatte noch einmal komplett ins Gedächtnis...

„_Harry, ich wette mit dir, dass ich einen Slytherin dazu bekomme, sich vor der gesamten Schule auf einen Tisch zu stellen und mein Lieblingslied zu singen."_

„_Du willst was?!! Wie bitteschön willst du das hin bekommen?"_

„_Das, mein lieber Harry, lass mal meine Sorge sein. Schau lieber, dass du dich im Griff hast, wenn ich gewinne."_

„_Was soll das überhaupt für ein Wetteinsatz sein... Wenn ich gewinne soll ich die Totalität des Seins und seine Anomalitäten akzeptieren, egal, worum es geht?!"_

„_Das siehst du dann.", grinste Hermine, wohlwissend das Harrys Zweifel von seiner Neugierde und seinem Siegeswillen übertrumpft werden würden. Und wirklich..._

„_Also gut. Ich bin dabei."_

Die ganze Große Halle schaute auf, als Hermine sich erhob und langsam auf den Tisch zuschritt, auf dem nach wie vor der Slytherin stand. Dieser zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben als sie vor ihm zu stehen kam.

Sie hob ihren Blick und lächelte ihn an als sie ihm eine Hand entgegenstreckte und sagte

„Du hast das ganze Lied gesungen...das war wunderschön! Ich danke dir."

Und zu aller Überraschung ergriff er die Hand Hermines, zog sie zu sich auf den Tisch in eine Umarmung.

Braune Augen versanken in eisgraue als man ihn sagen hörte:

„Hermine,du weißt, dass ich keine halben Sachen mache. Und dazu gehört auch, nicht nur die erste Strophe von einem Lied zu singen. Ach ja, erinnere mich daran, nie wieder mit dir wetten."

_Klong._

Am anderen Ende der Halle hatte gerade ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit grünen Augen beschlossen, der Schwerkraft nicht länger zu trotzen und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen lassen , so dass er als einziger nicht sehen konnte, wie Hermine Granger sich lächelnd vorbeugte und Draco in einen stürmischen Kuss zog.

²_ „dass bei Mister Longbottom Alraunensaft und Teufelswurtz verloren sind"_ in Muggeldeutsch: Hopfen und Malz

_Dank geht an Gimli, der mich durch eine Anmerkung im Forum zu diesem Titel inspiriert hat!_

_Danke meiner Mama, die als Blitz - Beta einspringen musste, und mir nun schon den ganzen Tag mit meiner Rechtschreibung in den Ohren liegt!_

_Danke an die anderen Teilnehmer Enidan, Wendy und Gimli für die schönen/ interessanten / hilfreichen Gespräche im Forum. Ich hoffe, wir bleiben auch weiterhin in Kontakt!_

_Danke der Jury, die unser Geschreibsel immer liest, Vor allem Aqulia und Windtänzer, die uns im Forum immer zur Seite standen :-) _

_Und Danke natürlich allen, die ich vergessen habe, oder die sich angesprochen fühlen... _

_Reviews?!_


End file.
